


Late Night

by idola



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idola/pseuds/idola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Judar and Aladdin's parents are out of town, inviting Alibaba and Hakuryuu over is the only way both brothers will be satisfied. It's also the only way they have enough people for four-player video games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> wish fulfillment au feat video games to play with friends, or your sibling's friends if you're unlucky

“…And so we’ll be gone until tomorrow night. You two will be okay, right?”

“Yeah,” Judar mumbled. Sprawled out on the couch playing Pokemon with junk food at the ready, he was acting like his time home alone had already started.

“You’ll look after the house while we’re gone, won’t you Aladdin?”

Aladdin nodded, but Judar bolted up from the couch.

“Hey, I’m older! Eight years older! Leave it to me instead of this middle schooler,” Judar whined.

Their mom laughed. “Oh, Judar. It’s not about being older. It’s about who will remember to lock the door at night and who won’t burn a hole in the ceiling.”

“That was only once!! And Aladdin was an accomplice in that anyway, so don't let him off the hook so easy.”

Solomon waved his hand dismissively. “The difference is that Aladdin was nine and you were seventeen.” 

Sheba laughed. “Both of you, be good. We don’t get the opportunity to go out of town often so we don’t want to have to worry about coming back to a burnt down house this time.”

“Don’t worry! I’ll protect the house even if Judar tries to destroy it,” Aladdin said with a dependable smile. 

Judar flopped back onto the couch and sighed, reaching for his DS. Really, his kid brother needed to learn how to respect his elders.

“Don’t bring any girls over, Judar. Aladdin needs to study for his test on Monday.”

“Who do you think I am,” Judar grumbled. Like he’d bring a girl over. Like he’d _ever_ brought a girl over. Parents, always assuming their kids were straight.

A few minutes later and their parents were out the door laughing merrily. It sounded more like they were off to another honeymoon than leaving for a business trip. It made the house feel all the more gloomy - their parents would be out having a great time, and they were stuck inside on a Saturday night.

“Hey pipsqueak. Have you caught a Slowpoke yet?”

“I did have one. But then you reset my game so you could get a Turtwig so now you’re going to have to catch one yourself.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that.” Judar sighed and turned off his game, sounding much too dramatic for someone who caused his own problem. “It’s boring playing this when there’s no one to battle.”

Aladdin rolled his eyes. “Again, I would battle you. But you restarted my file.”

“Maybe if you didn’t call Weavile ugly I wouldn’t have done it.”

Aladdin grimaced. Weavile really wasn’t his idea of a cute Pokemon. Personally, he was a fan of fire and psychic Pokemon - his very first time in the elite four was him and his winning combo of Delphox and Politoed. He was sure that he could beat Judar with that team, but Judar always said Kalos was stupid and for little kids and refused to battle it out. It was Judar-speak for ‘my team sucks in that game and I don’t want to hurt my winning record.’

“Hey, I’m bored.”

Aladdin sat on the couch arm and turned the TV on. Commercials. He flipped the channel. Soap operas, low budget action movies, reality shows... Nothing interesting.

“Hey!! I said I’m bored.”

“I could call Alibaba up and invite him over,” Aladdin suggested.

“No waaay. He’s boring. Being around him makes me feel like I have to bang my head against a wall.”

Aladdin closed his eyes and held back another sigh. It had been like this since he could remember - though Judar was older by eight years, he always acted like the baby of the family.

Judar was adopted a few years after their parents were married and still childless. So they adopted Judar after his parents and other relatives were lost in a village-wide fire and raised him as if he were born to them. 

It was only after Judar had started primary school that Sheba became pregnant with Aladdin and they became a family of four. Aladdin always felt like Judar was bitter over the full attention of their parents being split into two for a younger brother’s sake after he'd been an only child for most of his early years.

“We could call Hakuryuu too?” Aladdin offered.

Judar’s expression immediately perked up. He could fool his parents into thinking he was an average, if a little bit dim, kid who was popular with the girls. Fooling his brother was a whole different story. Even if their parents said not to bring anyone over, it was for their house’s own good if he invited Judar’s boyfriend. That Hakuryuu was friends with Alibaba was a blessing; not only would Judar stop being so obstinately disagreeable over everything (though only marginally so), he could have his best friend over and they could play four-player video games.

It was a win-win situation and Aladdin’s go-to peace offering when Judar was in a bratty mood and their parents were out.

Aladdin phoned his friends as Judar looked through their games. They weren’t rich like Hakuryuu, but lived comfortably nonetheless and had the money for a few popular games. Afraid that Judar’s good natured humming would make it to the phone’s speaker and scare off their friends, Aladdin moved to the kitchen and rolled around a peach on the counter as the phone rang.

“Oh, Aladdin! What’s up?”

“Hey! Want to come over?” Aladdin glanced at the living room to see Judar holding up Mario Party. Oh, great. That would end well. “We can play games and stuff.”

“Didn’t you say your parents were going out of town today?”

“Yeah, they just left.”

Alibaba laughed. “You just want me to help keep your brother in line! Well, if you really need the help I’m willing to come…” His words were betrayed by his excited tone. Judar and Alibaba had an interesting sort of rivalry going on - Aladdin wasn’t sure if it was for Hakuryuu’s attention, or because they were close to the same age and just liked to one-up each other. It started out fairly one-sided on Judar’s part, always insulting Alibaba and beating him at games and the like, but at some point Alibaba had managed to gain some form of begrudging respect from Judar.

“Great!” Aladdin smiled. It was always more fun to do things with friends. “Do you know if Hakuryuu is busy? I was going to call him too.”

Alibaba’s end was silent for a minute as he thought. “Well, I don’t think he’s busy. He doesn’t really have a lot of friends.” He paused for a moment. Aladdin heard the jingling sound of keys from the other end. "If it’s going to be a party I can bring snacks?”

“That’s probably a good idea. Since it’s Friday you can stay over for the night if you want. We have enough room for a sleepover and everything!”

“You sure that’s a good idea? I don’t think I want to stay the night if Hakuryuu’s going to.”

Aladdin rolled his eyes. “Oh, come on. They may seem close,” he lowered his voice, “but Judar is a total virgin! They’ll just joke around and then fall asleep.”

“Well, if you’re sure.”

“If they try we can always ruin it.”

“Haha! I like how you think, Aladdin. Can’t let your brother get ahead of you.”

“Aladdinnnn,” Judar whined from the other room. “Call Hakuryuu already.”

Aladdin sighed. “I have to go. See you soon!”

He hung up and dialed for Hakuryuu. Judar was way closer to Hakuryuu and should have been the one calling his boyfriend, but Hakuryuu was exponentially more likely to ignore Judar’s call if he was with his family. And seeing as his family was huge, that was more often than not over the weekend.

“Hi, Hakuryuu!”

“Aladdin. What did you need?” Behind Hakuryuu’s voice there was the unmistakable noise of a party. For a moment Aladdin was uncertain of his plan’s success.

“Oh, uh. I was wondering if you wanted to come over? I invited Alibaba too. We can all play games together.”

“Okay.”

Aladdin blinked. That was way faster than he expected it to be. Even so, he smiled. “Great! Alibaba is bringing snacks. See you soon?”

“Yeah. See you soon.”

Hakuryuu hung up before Aladdin remembered to tell him that the invite extended to a sleepover. Oh well. He could always wear one of Judar’s many loose and comfortable outfits if he wanted to stay the night.

Judar hopped on the kitchen counter and snatched away the peach his brother was fiddling with. “That was easy.”

“Yeah, I thought so too. It sounded like he was at a party or something.”

Judar lay back on the counter before taking a bite of the fruit. Honestly, he was like a cat sometimes. “Ahh, now I wish I was the one to call. Could have been the knight in shining armor to save him from his family’s shitty parties.”

“Judar, even if you were a knight you wouldn’t be able to walk with the armor on.”

Judar elbowed him. “I could be the super cool mage then. They always get the best subplots anyway.”

“Could you remember the spells alright…?”

Judar elbowed him again, annoyance multiplying when Aladdin dodged. “I’d be the most kickass mage ever.” He took another bite of his peach before looking at Aladdin, his expression somewhere between disappointed and wistful. “When did you become such a brat, anyway?”

It was hard to resist teasing Judar when he was excited, and it might encourage him to bother Alibaba less. “It’s hard to stay nice living with you.”

“What’s that supposed to meeaaan.”

“It’s like… every man for himself with you, that’s all. I even have to hide my games so you don’t corrupt my files.”

Luckily for Aladdin, the doorbell rang just in time to avoid encouraging any more jabs.

“Coming!” Aladdin called. Judar slipped off the counter and sat on the couch to watch the door.

Aladdin was met with a grinning Alibaba, holding up a grocery bag with a few bottles of cherry soda and skittles.

“You didn’t say what snacks you wanted so I just picked my favorites. Hope you don’t mind!” Alibaba kicked off his shoes with the comfortableness of someone who came often.

“Don’t eat them all! I like skittles too.”

Alibaba set the bag down on the coffee table next to the mess of wrappers Judar had accumulated. He shrugged off his backpack and tossed it next to the TV.

“So what are we playing this time? Fighting games? Mario Kart?”

“Mario party,” Judar said. “Me and Hakuryuu versus you and Aladdin.”

Alibaba nodded, a competitive grin already forming. “You’re on!”

“Hakuryuu isn’t here yet so it’s not decided for sure,” Aladdin said.

“I don’t think he’ll have any objections though. I’m good at this game,” Judar bragged. He kicked his feet back and forth off the edge of the couch in anticipation.

Aladdin was almost done setting the game up when Hakuryuu arrived. He looked a little tired and immediately set to fixing his hair.

“Hakuryuu!” Judar jumped to hug him as soon as possible. Hakuryuu dodged and went to check the TV.

“Mario Party? I haven’t played this one.”

“You’ll love it,” Judar said. He’d managed to wrap his arms around Hakuryuu’s neck. If it were anyone else, it would definitely look murderous coming from Judar. But with Hakuryuu there was nothing but affection.

Once the game started the room filled with tension. It was a 50 turn showdown with star prices changing depending on the time of day.

Judar got an early start but it was balanced out by Hakuryuu trying to learn the rules to each mini game and causing coin losses when he couldn’t get it down in one practice round. Meanwhile, Alibaba’s button mashing skills left plenty to desire and Aladdin kept getting sent back to start.

In the end, Judar and Hakuryuu’s team won by a three star lead. It was Aladdin and Alibaba’s reluctance to set the meanest traps that lost them the game. A quick look at the clock said it was already 10 pm.

Hakuryuu stretched and tried to cover up a yawn. “It’s already getting late.”

“You can stay over,” Judar offered. “Isn’t that party still going on at your place? There’s no way you can sleep if you go back now.

“He’s right,” Alibaba agreed. “We can stay up late and play games, and you don’t have to deal with your siblings.”

Judar sighed. “Wish I didn’t have to deal with _my_ sibling all night.”

Hakuryuu rolled his eyes, but smiled despite himself. “Alright. What game is next?” He sat back down on the couch, trying to be subtle about inching the blanket off Judar and onto himself. It would have worked if Judar didn’t yank it back onto himself in retaliation. Feelings for Hakuryuu aside, he wasn't giving up his blanket for anything.

“Do you guys have Bomberman?” Alibaba asked. “It was my favorite when I was a kid.”

Aladdin shook his head. “We have Monkey Ball though.”

Alibaba laughed. “Maybe after 3 am. There’s no way to play Monkey Ball but playing it when you’re too sleep deprived to worry about how they’re flying.”

Hakuryuu quirked an eyebrow. “How do they fly?”

“With capsules!” Judar exclaimed. “They’re monkeys in these little flying pokeball things. Fucked up.”

Alibaba nodded in agreement. “You throw your monkeys onto targets and through goalposts and the controls suck. It’s fun after the sun comes up and you’re tired enough for it to be funny instead of frustrating,” he said.

“Explaining it doesn’t do it justice,” Aladdin added. “It’s really off limits until past midnight.”

“Pipsqueaks like you should be in bed by midnight,” Judar said. “I can show Hakuryuu how to play it though. I’m good at it.”

Hakuryuu pushed Judar halfheartedly. “Show off.”

Alibaba looked through the games while Judar and Hakuryuu spoke. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to listen to Hakuryuu and Judar ‘argue.’ It was that he really wanted to play games, that was all. Really. “How about Smash Bros? It’s a classic.”

“No complaints,” Hakuryuu said.

Within minutes they were set up to fight with 20 lives in a battle royale style. With Hakuryuu on Marth and Alibaba on Roy, the two focused on bringing down each other’s lives as quickly as possible in clash between characters from the same series.

Feeling ignored, Judar took it out by spamming thunderbolt on Aladdin, throwing every item he got into the fight between Alibaba and Hakuryuu to try and give Hakuryuu the advantage. More often than not, it backfired in some way. When Judar was distracted, it was easy to get quick knockouts on him. Aladdin had to smile fondly - Judar loved his Pokemon characters and played them almost religiously. Meanwhile, Aladdin was a Legend of Zelda fan and tended to use Zelda.

The match was over sooner than expected with Aladdin’s victory. Though he was far from the most skilled in the group, when no one had it out for him it wasn’t hard to make up for his insufficiencies in skill. Alibaba was a close second, with Hakuryuu in third and Judar in last.

“Hakuryuu would have beat you if it weren’t for his hand,” Judar grumbled at Alibaba. It wasn’t that hard for him to use the controller but his hand posture was markedly odd to account for the lack of strength in his prosthetic arm.

Aladdin yawned. “I think that’s it for me. It’s already midnight and I have a test on Monday that I need to study for tomorrow.”

“Sleep well,” Alibaba said as he stretched. “I think I’ll change into something more comfortable.”

Hakuryuu got up to pick up the trash littered around the couch. 

“Hakuryuu, if you want I’m sure Judar has something in your size?” Aladdin offered.

Hakuryuu looked at Aladdin, then looked at Judar. “Do you have anything _normal?_ ”

“That depends on what you call normal. I have comfortable things though.”

“I’ll decide if they’re comfortable or not,” Hakuryuu said as he walked to Judar’s room. Judar followed behind, braid waving around behind him not unlike a dog’s wagging tail.

Hakuryuu opened the door to Judar’s closet like it was his own, sifting through the clothes halfheartedly.

Judar, meanwhile, pulled out shirts that Hakuryuu had already passed to show him in more detail.

“I think you would look good with this one,” Judar said, nodding to himself.

Hakuryuu looked at the dark crop top and rolled his eyes. “It looks like the kind of thing only you would wear.”

Judar laughed, taking it as a complement. “How about this one? It has eyes on the hood.”

“…Ignoring the eyes, don’t you think it’s uncomfortable sleeping with a hood on?”

“Oh, you’re right. What about this? You look good in v-necks.”

Hakuryuu _hmm_ ed and shrugged. Despite his complaints, he did appreciate Judar’s sense in fashion. He changed shirts, trying to ignore Judar’s staring.

“Hey, what should we do after this? Movie?”

“You should make popcorn for it,” Hakuryuu suggested. “Do you not have a clothes basket?”

“Nah. Just throw it on the floor.” Judar said as he left for popcorn.

Alibaba was on the couch channel surfing when Judar re-entered the living room.

“It’s movie time,” Judar said. “I’m making popcorn.”

Alibaba sat up quickly. “Wait, no, I can make it. Really.”

Judar wrinkled his nose. “How could I possibly mess it up? Have some faith in me, Annoyingbaba.”

“At least get the number of syllables right,” Alibaba mumbled. “You burnt it last time so let me do it.”

“Fine. But I’m picking the movie then.”

Alibaba shrugged. As long as he didn’t pick some mushy romance movie, it was alright. Actually, he trusted Judar’s taste in movies more than he trusted Hakuryuu’s. Not only was he less likely to pick a chick flick, he was more likely to pick one with a real plot. Even if that plot was the death of the entire cast. And even if it was a shitty movie, there was no way that those two would cuddle over heads getting chopped off.

…He was wrong, to say the least.

Alibaba kept trying to tell himself that they really weren't that bad. It was a normal couple thing to lean on your date’s shoulder or wrap around their arm. It was probably even normal to throw popcorn at each other. Regardless of it was normal or not, it was so distracting that halfway into the movie Alibaba realized he had no idea who the main character was. Even worse, Hakuryuu and Judar were having a heated discussion about who the killer was.

How they could pay attention while simultaneously flirting was beyond him.

By the time the movie was over, Judar was laying with his head in Hakuryuu’s lap, Hakuryuu playing with his hair absentmindedly. Alibaba almost thought it was revenge for placing higher than Hakuryuu in Smash - every time he looked, he could swear Hakuryuu smirked.

He was glad when the movie was over. “I’m tired, so I think I’ll go to sleep...” Alibaba said without meeting their eyes.

Judar made a shoo motion with his hand in response while Hakuryuu nodded, stifling another yawn.

“Um… Where should I sleep?”

“I guess the couch is fine,” Judar said. He made no motion to move from the couch.

Hakuryuu pushed Judar a little to get him off. “Let’s go in your room.”

“My room,” Judar repeated, starting to look a little tired himself. “Yeah, let’s go.”

He stretched in Hakuryuu’s lap. Alibaba was walking around the living room, suddenly looking very interested in the pictures of his parents’ wedding and trying very hard to not look at them on the couch. It was pretty funny.

Once they were back in the warm but messy comfort of his own room, Judar locked the door behind himself and jumped on his bed unceremoniously. “It was a good movie. Still can’t believe that old guy was the killer.”

Hakuryuu sat next to him, fluffing up a pillow. “Did you see Alibaba’s face? The whole time he looked like a lecherous old man.”

Judar laughed, wrapping his arms around Hakuryuu’s waist. “I bet he’d pop a boner watching us kiss.”

“That’s disgusting,” Hakuryuu said as he tried not to laugh along. “Do you think he noticed we did it on purpose?”

“No way. He was too shocked at how scandalous lying on someone is,” Judar said as he slid on top of his boyfriend to nuzzle his neck. He kissed along Hakuryuu's jawline affectionately.

“I’m surprised your parents didn’t make any precautions about this,” Hakuryuu said as he tilted his head around so Judar could kiss him eaiser.

Judar smiled. “They don’t really care about what I do now that they have Aladdin.” He moved a hand up Hakuryuu’s shirt, moving it along his spine.

“Still. With how much you’re always talking about me I’d think they would notice,” Hakuryuu teased.

Judar moved his hand from Hakuryuu’s back to the side, rubbing along his scarred skin and tracing the outline of his muscles. “They’re both pretty dense. They might notice if we’re still asleep when they come home.”

“Didn’t you say they’d be back in the evening? You might be able to sleep for that long, but not me.”

“I can just tell them if you want them to know.”

Hakuryuu sighed. “Then they’d tell my mom. Not worth it.”

Judar kissed Hakuryuu’s cheekbone and the side of his nose. "I hate her," he mumbled into Hakuryuu's skin before pulling away to yawn. “Part of me can’t wait to see her face when she finds out,” he admitted.

Hakuryuu didn’t answer. Their parents had been close at one point - so close that Hakuryuu had been set up on play dates with Judar since before he started elementary school. Eventually their parents began to grow apart. Someday, it might not be hard for their relationship to be out to Judar’s parents and not his own mother. He flipped Judar over so he was under Hakuryuu, running his right hand through Judar’s hair.

“That feels good,” Judar murmured.

“I know. You always say it does.”

“I don’t like anyone else doing it, though.”

“I know.”

“Kiss me goodnight.”

Hakuryuu smiled fondly. Judar got embarrassed easily when he was awake but was much needier when he was tired. He kissed Judar softly, lingering a few moments before parting. “Goodnight, Judar.”

Judar shifted so he was at Hakuryuu’s side and buried his face into Hakuryuu’s chest. “Night,” he mumbled through fabric.

It wasn’t long before they fell asleep to the sound of each other’s breathing, tired from an eventful night.


End file.
